


Friends for Life

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Childhood Friends AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: An AU where Adrien and Marinette have been friends, pretty much since birth. They're now 18. Marinette had never thought about Adrien romantically, while that's all he can think about. Though, that doesn't stop her from being jealous when he asks her for dating advice.And the worst part?He won't even tell her who she is!!!





	1. We'll Always be Friends for Life...

_Knock_ , _knock._

"Coming!"

"Marinette!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

She threw the door open. 

She was currently wearing a light pink sweater, and grey sweatpants, her hair up on a messy bun. But to him, she looked as beautiful as always. 

He didn't know when his feelings shifted from platonic to romantic, but he felt he couldn't be more in love.

Though he was pretty sure she didn't see him that way, so he kept his mouth shut. 

"What's up?"

"Sorry, it's just freezing out here."

She laughed before letting him in.

While outside it was about 10°, in her house it felt like 90.

He stepped into her house, trying to make sure he dragged in the least amount of snow possible. 

The second he was in, she shut the door behind him. 

"So what brings you here, Adrien?"

_I wanted to see you?_

"Uh..."

She arched an eyebrow. 

"I... Uh... Wanted... Dating advice?" He couldn't believe he just said that. 

She looked surprised. 

"Who's the lucky lady?"

_You._

"It's a secret."

"What do you want advice on?"

"How to ask her out, I guess."

"Well, what's she like to do?"

"A lot of different things." He answered vaguely. 

"Adrien, I can't help you if you don't answer my questions."

"I know."

"Okay... What's she like?"

"She's... Well she's amazing. And talented. Like super talented. She can bake. She..." 

Marinette started zoning him out with her own thoughts.

_What's so special about her? How long had he known her? How long has he kept this from her? Why do I care? He can love who ever he wants._

"...I love her." He finished. 

"How long have you known her?"

"A long time." He smiled dreamily. 

"Have you tried to ask her out at all?"

"Several times. She just keeps friend-zoning me."

"Does she know your actually asking her out?"

"I'm going to go with no."

-*-*-*- Flashbacks -*-*-*-

_I. Hey, Marinette! Wanna go to that new coffee shop down the street?_

_Sure! Hey, Alya and Nino are free too. What a coincidence! Let's invite them._

_II. Mari._

_Hm?_

_Wanna go to the park? The carnival is starting soon._

_It's that time of year already? Oh! I should let my parents know. Maybe they can come with us!_

_III. So Mari, what are you doing for Valentine's Day?_

_Nothing much, why?_

_Um... No reason._

_IV. Hey Marinette, wanna go to that new fashion exhibit in the museum?_

_Oooh! I should invite Maman, she'd love this!_

_V. Mari, I was wondering if you wanted to go to that fashion store you always shop at with me? I need some new things. And with the rest of the money, you could buy something too!_

_Really, that's so sweet! And it looks like Alya's free too! Can't wait!_

-*-*-*- End Flashbacks -*-*-*-

(The list is way longer than that)

"Well if that's the case, I'd say you need to be more direct. Explain to her exactly what you mean, and get an answer. Any girl would be beyond lucky to date you."

_Even you?_

"Thanks, Mari."

"No problem. But you should get going, it looks like the snow's stopped. You should get home before it starts again."

"Yeah. Thanks Marinette."

He smiled at her before opening the door and racing out of her house. 

He had a date to plan. 

She closed the door behind him, leaning against it and sinking down to the ground. 

She just realized she had feelings for him and she was already too late. It was going to be a long day. 


	2. ...But Could we be Something More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tells Alya about her revelation, and Adrien plans how he's going to ask out Marinette with Nino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews and kudos I got on the first chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one as well!

After she realized her feelings, she stood straight up, and ran to her room to get her phone.

She then called Alya.

 "What's up, girl?"

"Alya, help me! I think I like Adrien!"

"And how is that a bad thing?"

"He just asked me for dating advice about _someone else!"_

"You sure it wasn't about you?"

"If he wanted advice about _me,_ he would've asked _you!"_

"True, I suppose."

 "What do I _do?"_

"Tell him?"

"But he already likes someone! That'll make things awkward between us!"

"Honey, you two have been friends forever! Even _Chloe_  couldn't drive you two apart! And that's saying a lot."

"Ugh, I know but-"

"So, you two will be fine!"

"But, Alya!"

"If you want, I _guess_ I could try to get something from Nino."

"Thank you; Thank you; Thank you!"

"See you later! And how many more of the LadyNoir accessories do you still have to design?"

"Almost done. And again, LadyNoir isn't a thing!"

 _"Yet."_ And she hung up.

.    .    .    .    . After That Phone Call Took Place .    .    .    .    .

"Hey Nino, could you meet me at the park in 5?"

"Sure, bro."

He comes to the park, to find Adrien sitting on a bench, looking for him.

"So, what do you need?"

"I want to ask Marinette out."

His friend looked rather upset.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! So how are you going to ask her?"

"Well she said to be more direct, so-"

"Wait. You asked her how to ask herself out?" He started cracking up.

"Well, I don't think she knew I was talking about her."

"I still would've gone to Alya."

He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she didn't suspect anything. So I was thinking I could..."

.    .    .    .    . Later That Day Alya Calls Nino .    .    .    .    .    

"Hey, Nino."

"Yeah?"

"You owe me fifty bucks!"

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy reading your reviews!!!
> 
> And if enough people request one, I might make another chapter! (:


End file.
